


Unexpected Rescue

by Pinxku



Series: The world of Avengers (mainly Tony Centric) [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint Barton Redemption, Extremis (Marvel), Extremis Tony Stark, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard tried, Hurt Tony, Mutants, Near Death Experiences, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Phil Coulson is alive, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Siberia Scene in Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Nick Fury, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Nick Fury, injured Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Tony is trapped in Siberia with no hope of rescueUntil unexpected but welcome savior comes to his aid.Things are done.Truth comes outTeams are destroyed. Some might get made.People and someone in particular care more than Tony thinksAnd a mad Titan is coming.Amazing summary right?!





	1. Unexpected Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a little idea I had and wanted to write.
> 
> I'm Team ironman but I do acknowledge that both sides could have done better. I really disagree with Cap lying tho.
> 
> I'm really liking the idea of uncle Nick

Tony was lying on his back on the cold floor of Siberia. Every part of his body was filled with pain and agony. By now he has lost the sense of time as he feels his own blood slowly leaving his body from the wounds.

The fight has left him a long time ago now replaced by fear, sadness and hurt of betrayal.

Fear that he was going to die. Here alone with a broken suit and no goodbye to his bots, Rhodey, Pep. Forgotten by his old team that is trapped in the raft. And Rogers who left him there.

Betrayal from the lies. From leaving him after all he has done for them. From trading him to another friend.

Sadness for his Rhodey bear, for his parents, for Vision and to himself.

He knows he shouldn't have attacked, but he also knows that Steve shouldn't have fought back, shouldn't have lied. All he saw was red image of his mom and dad dead and the killer stand right there.

It wasn't Bucky and he knows that now but it still was his hands.

Meaby he did deserve this. For Ultron for all the people, he killed with his weapons. Now trapped in a big weapon alone. He listens water trip on the pavement the sound echoing around.

_Tip tip tip_

He is starting to lose feeling on his legs. His vision and is blurry tears threatening to fall and he lets them. He is going to die. He closes his eyes and drifts off thinking he hears footsteps as all goes black

* * *

Nick Fury was not happy. He was quite upset actually. He would not have believed that Captain would go rogue and take half of the team with him.

And then he would hurt and leave a teammate behind to die.

People don't know this, he had made sure they don't, but he does care. And who he cares about just happens to be a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and his nephew.

When the genius was a born Nick was made as his godfather. But as his career and his responsibilities took him away and his closeness started to be a danger to his loved ones so he had to distance himself from the cute little genius who would call him Uncle Nick and smile such a blinding smile that would make you want to protect him with your life.

He's not sure if the kid even remembers him from back then. Or if he even knows.

But now his little genius was dying on the floor as Fury arrives in Siberia after visiting the raft for information.

Tony looks wrecked. His face bloody armor battered and broken and a huge shield looking scar across his chest oozing blood. His face white as a sheet.

Furys blood boils in anger for what has been done to the kid he cares about.

Nick hurries to his side checking his pulse. It's faint but its there thank God.

Tony groans as he moved him around a little.

"F've ore minuteS"

"Shhhh" Nick shuses him. 

He opens the suit from its emergency releases which gets another pained groan from the genius.

"It's okay kid I'm gonna take care of you. You're safe it's okay" He murmurs as he picks him up gently taking note of the injuries and trying to avoid them. He can take care of them once in the jet.

"Nick?" Tony murmurs drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Ye kid it's me lets get you home"

Tony humms feeling safe in the strong but gentle arms that are somehow little familiar.

"Thanks, Uncle Nick" he murmurs and passes out.

Nick looks down at him and smiles softly as he carries him to the jet.

* * *

Somewhere long ago there is a dark-skinned man who is carrying a sleeping small brown-haired boy with brown puppy eyes in his arms to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel me!
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> I still wanna write more so. Plz send me avengers prompts. (Hoping Tony centric)
> 
> Also, Come say hi or give prompts on Tumbler name is Pinxku22
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tony had passed out. Nick had flown him to the nearest hospital as fast as he could. But was he fast enough?
> 
> Things are done and mystery calls are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, the feedback was amazing! Thank you!
> 
> I was gonna do another fic, but I got an idea and people wanted more so now this happened.
> 
> I left unexpected rescue as a one shot for those who want to see just that as uncle Nick 
> 
> The summary will change and tags too.
> 
> and this will still be probably mostly neutral but it's still more Team Ironman and I'm still mad at Steve so there might be bit harsher moments on team cap. Maybe even worse. Who knows.

Nick was furious.

After Tony had passed out. Nick had flown him to the nearest hospital as fast as he could. But was he fast enough?

It is very rare to Nick Fury to doubt himself but watching his god damn kid who is normally so full of life and energy flatline 6 times on the table and now lay motionless on the bed in critical condition made him seriously think could he have been faster.

Tony's artificial ribcage he had made for the arc reactor removal was completely destroyed. He had internal bleeding. Broken wrist, Punctured lung, not only his heart but his body was giving out and frostbites on his fingers and toes. There is a chance he could be blind too. Can't even breath on his own.

It was bad. The doctors say nothing could be done they were surprised that he had survived out there as long as he had. That kid was one stubborn bastard. And now he was going to die to this?

Not acceptable. And definitely not on Nick's watch.

There is one thing that can save him...

Extremis.

Nick was not going to let the kid die. Extremis was more stable now since Tony fixed it but it had not been tested. But if Tony was going to die anyway and this unstable fire cocktail could save him. Nick was all for it.

Tony would be mad but he can shout all he wants after. Nick will be happy if the kid would shout just for the fact the kid would do something other than be dying right now.

He tells as much to the four people in the room with him.

Pepper had arrived as fast as she could after she heard what had happened. Even though they were on a break they were still friends. 

Rhodes and Happy arrived little later Vision trailing worried after them. Rhodes was in a wheelchair.

After getting over the shock of seeing the director, It didn't take long to convince them for the treatment. They didn't mention the small desperation that showed through the crack of his mask or why he cared so much.

In the end, they agreed that this was the best and only way to save Tony.

✿✿✿

Getting to the cradle was a long and hard process. Helen was called in and she took the situation like a pro. If she weren't working for Tony already Nick would have hired her.

Giving Tony the extremes was a painful and long process. His body should accept it but it still took time to go through the stages that were also painful.

It was a stressful time and it was painful to watch the kid struggle and arch in pain. Cries escaping the man's lips.

Fury and Rhodey stayed but Pepper had to leave. She couldn't watch. Happy went after her and Vision followed.

It took several hours, but Tony's body started to heal. The small gray hairs were gone and some worry lines disappeared. He looked a bit younger now too.

Rhodes left after Tony was stable for some air.

Tony's skin glowed red but small blue lines also mixed around with it. 

After a while, Tony opened his eyes.

✿✿✿

Tony felt surprisingly good drowsy but good. That was new. Usually, something always hurt were it his chest or his wrist. But now he was very content with where he was.

Though there was a strange warm or more hot buzzing under his skin. Like electricity and fire were dancing beautifully balanced. That's strange but it felt nice.

Of course, it had to be ruined when the memories crashed right back.

Fuck... Mom, Steve, Nick??

He didn't want to but he slowly opened his eyes only to be stabbed with the annoying whiteness that was hospital walls. 

"Kid?"

Tony slowly turned his head at the sound.

He had to blink a few times to see who was there. And like a five-year-old without a though he does ahead and says 

"Uncle Nick?"

There is a worry in the man's eye but you would only see it if you looked close. Which Tony did. It gave him a strange warmness. 

"I'm here kid" the man grumbles surprisingly softly.

"What happened?" Tony tried to ask but a sudden wave of tiredness hit him all the sudden so his words were slightly slurred.

Nick understood anyway but could see that the kid was tired so instead, he said:

"Go back to sleep kid. We explain it later"

Tony hummed sleepily already almost gone again.

"And remember I got my eye on you. Kid" 

Tony snort a little before sleep takes him.

✿✿✿

Just as Tony was gone Nick's phone rings.

"Go ahead," he says.

"There has been a break-in at the raft. sir." A familiar voice reports.

"Son of a- who's gone?"

"The rogue's sir"

Nick rubs his temple. He didn't want to leave the kids side. If he was quick maybe he would be back before the kid was awake.

"Damn. Can we locate them?"

"We can't. sir but maybe Tony could"

"Right. I want you over here. Tony need a lot of help after this and the people he trusts to fix those idiots mistakes"

"... Are you sure he will trust me again sir?"

"Give him time to earn it back"

"What will you do sir?"

"I have a business to take care of"

"I will be there shortly"

Nick gets up and takes his leave when Rhodey comes back in. He gives the kid one more look before he leaves. 

"Cya in a bit. Promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who is the mystery person? ,:3
> 
> So yeah extremis like it? Or not?
> 
> More chapters will come but I have no schedule but I probably upload around weekends. I try to not take too long but I do have school and stuff and this is an important school year.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
Hope you liked it!


	3. You wanna see a movie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠️ for panic attack and bit violence and blood?
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony woke up with a start. He was covered in sweat, his heart beating frantically. His head hurt.

Unsurprisingly had a nightmare. Oh, those are gonna be a bitch after the latest events.

He kept his eyes close. The beeping of the heart monitor still bit frantic in the background.

He can still remember what he dreamt off.

_He was four. He has just completed his first Circut board so he was going to go and show it to dad. Oh, dad was going to be so proud, he thought, but no. Dad had been so mad at him for interrupting his work. Captain America needed help and nobody but Howard Stark can save him so Anthony you will not bother me unless you have done something actually useful!_

_Defeated young Anthony had gone to the kitchen. Where Jarvis the family butler and not the AI. Was making pancakes. He shows the older man the board. Unlike Father, Jarvis had been very proud. It helped all little._

_Anthony sat down looking at his not useful Circut board angrily. Obviously, he had not done good enough. This had been so simple! He would have to do better!_

_"Bambino?" A female voice asks._

_Anthony ready to show Madre what he made. Maybe she would at least be proud._

_But when he turns around expecting to see his beautiful mother. He sees her eyes huge and empty of all life that once filled them. Blood dripping and a dark bruise that was shaped like a hand around her neck. The winter soldier was standing behind her._

_"MADRE!" He shouted he tried to run forward but a shield vibranium rammed into his chest. He was on the ground. Steve was on him. Eyes cold._

And then he had woken up.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut tighter. The beeping more frantic again.

Mom... No... no, no nononono. He can see his mom dying over and over again. Crying. Begging.

"Tones?"

And Howard. The crunch echoed in Tony's mind as the soldier hits him once...twice.

"Tony come on what's wrong? Nurse!!"

Panic was filling Tony's mind as the images play themselves again and again. His head was starting to hurt. The pain becoming worse. It was hard to breathe. To think. The pain becoming unplayable. Ha can hear a sizzle and a yelp right before everything goes dark once again. Too gone to notice small Red tentacle retreating away for now from a small blue shine.

✿✿✿

Nick was searching for information.

The Rogues as the news and his own men liked to call them had literally disappeared. Well for now. They would screw up at some point. Barton and Romanow might be trained, but the rest were not meant for the running. Even Rogers who has some skill but right now A cap and a hoodie are not going to work.

Getting info was slow. Friday probably knew something but even tho she had warmed for Nick because he had saved her creator did not mean she would just tell without Tony permission. It annoyed both of them because Nick knew she wanted revenge as much as he did.

Well, he was maybe but more controlled about it.

The lack of men was also a problem. The data dump lost him a lot of his own men and their families. Tony had tried to save as many as he could but it was not possible to save all of them.

The dump was stupid. He can admit that. It was not well planned but they had to move quickly. Nick was not proud of it.

Most of the men now we're loyal for Tony for saving them and their loved once. Or worked for The new director.

Good thing the one-eyed man still got some contacts and many loyal to Tony understood that this was for Tony.

The process was still annoyingly and stupidly slow though.

Nick sighs as he heads back to the hospital.  
The ex-director walks into the lobby where a familiar face greets him. He walks up to the man and nods.

"Director" he grunts. The man nods back.

"How did the business you needed to take off go?"

"Not well"

"Shame"

"Anything happened here?"

They start to walk to the private room Tony was being held in.

"Mr.Stark appears to have a nightmare that led to a panic attack. Colonel Rhodes had just walked in and called a nurse but Mr.Stark had already lost consciousness by the time one arrived. The Colonel tells it looked like he was in pain. The Vision is now looking into it."

Nick furrows his brows. In pain? Tony should not have any injuries. Extremis should have taken care of those.

"Why was I not informed of this?"

"I was just about to call you when you arrived"

Nick grunts at that. They were at Tony's door now. It was basic white with tinted windows. The room itself was bigger than most but still not very much.

They walk in. The room was basic white as always. Nick hates hospitals almost as much as Tony. Not that anybody knows about it.

Tony was lying on the bed motionless once again. He looked pained his brows furrowed even in his sleep.

In his left sat Colonel Rhodes Tonys long time BFF and one of the most loyal friends. The one who had always remained at the genius's side sometimes bit wavering but never leaving. He looked worriedly at the younger man. Eyes moving for a quick glance at them. Anger when he sees who is with Nick but too concerned to talk about it now.

The Vision was standing at Tony's right hand on Tony's head his own eyes furrowed.

There was a TV it was playing in quiet volume. The media was a thing fun.

The "Civil war" as they call it had stirred things a lot. People were surprisingly angry at the cap for such irresponsible actions.

The accords were gaining popularity and so was Tony. Questions were made. One in particular.

Where was Tony?

Maybe he was he dead or The Captain kill him? Or maybe he joined him? What was going to happen now?

People knew that Tony was hurt. Someone had managed to get a picture at him after the airport fight.

Nick sighs this was such a mess. Vision takes his hand away from Tony all the sudden it was like he was burned. He was frowning as he opened his mouth but then Nicks phone rang.

The ex-director looks up quickly before taking his phone and answering.

"What?"

"Sir someone is taking over the news feed"

"Which ones?"

"All of them. At the same time."

True to the agent's words the TV turns grant before a text appears on the screen.

"ONE MORE GIFT TO THE IRON MAN"

Then the screen switched to 2 screens one small with and one big. It was not good quality but it was easy to see it was showing 3 men in Siberia.

Watching a video on a small screen. A video that was of a road on December 16th, 1991.

_"I know that road"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh? I'm sorry but it was a perfect place to end this one.Sorry if this is too short!
> 
> Well, the mystery person is here. Who? Not gonna tell but come and guess!
> 
> Also, Idk if I'm going too slow or too fast. Hope this is okay. I got a lot of ideas!
> 
> I'm not Italian I used a translator!  
Bambino: Child, Baby  
Madre: Mother
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you want to come to say Hi and give prompt in Tumbler: Pinxku22


	4. And the empire topples down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empire that is toppled by its enemies can rise again. But the one that crumbles from within? That's dead. -Zemo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter already enjoy!

"I know that road"

And the whole world watches it all come down. They watch how the empire crumbles.

They see how Howard and Maria Stark. Die in the hands of the winter Soldier. They see how Howard begs for the man he once knew to save his wife. They hear how Maria cries for his husband. They see them die. A death that was so unfair and kept hidden from the world.

Kept hidden from the son.

They see the pain of betrayal in those beautiful brown eyes. If you listen closely you might hear the heart of a man once called heartless shatter. They know what the Captain hid.

_("Did you know?")_  
_("Yes")_

And they see when it all snaps. When Tony gives the first punch. Fuelled with sorrow and Rage. And then the fight elaborates.

They watch When James Barnes loses his arm, Steve Rogers loses his friend and Tony Stark loses his trust.

When Tony Stark gets his metallic heart and his real one broken by the American Symbol.

Then left to freeze in the cold floor of Siberia. Left behind like the shield that the captain did not deserve. And the arm that Hydra made to take away his parents.

✿✿✿

The world was in a rage. #TeamIronman and #NotMyCaptain trending within minutes. The people mourned for the Starks. For their son.

Questions were out there. Was Tony dead now? Is he still in Siberia?

Prayers were made for Tony in the hope of Tony being alive and treated somewhere.

Protests were made against The Rogues. The hunt now even more livid than before.

People were not mad at Barnes though. They were made at Rogers.

Discussions over the fight that was viral on YouTube in seconds.

✿✿✿

But no one's rage was as huge as the ones who were close to Tony.

Rhodes looked like ready to kill for his best friend. No legs that fine. He was gripping his wheelchair hard his eyes flaming

Vision was confused and something unknown. Tony was his dad in a sense and seeing him like that made a surprisingly new uncomfortable feeling in Vision. A feeling that he recognized as anger.

Nick was staring blankly at the TV now back to the news that was covering the video. But inside he was livid. Sure he had wondered what provoked the fight and how Tony was as he had found him.

He was the spy as Tony called him. Yet he did not know what had happened to the Starks. Oh yeah, he and the Captain were going to have a talk. But it would have to wait. This was going to be a bigger mess than he thought and Tony was going to need a lot of help.

✿✿✿

In a common room in Wakanda, there was tense silence.

Steve was staring at the screen. The world knew now. They will blame Bucky for what he could not control. Did Tony do that? For revenge? How could he? This was personal. He has to-

"What. The. Hell Steve?" Steve's head whipped around at the noise. His team was staring at him in disbelieve and shock.

Clint looked angry.

Sam looked Shocked with betrayal.

Scott looked Confused.

Wanda was shocked but there was something else too. Steve did not have time to figure it out.

"Holy fuck! You knew Barnes killed his parents and didn't tell him!!" Clint was shouting at him. Eyes filled with rage.

Steve had not told them what had happened. It was not his story to tell. So he just good them that Tony showed up and they fought. He lost his shield and Bucky his arm.

The others were livid at Tony. Sam had looked betrayed saying Tony had lied to him. Scott looked even more convinced. Never trust a Stark he had said. Steve had felt bad but he had to get Bucky treated first. He then sent Tony a phone and a letter sure that Tony would be back. Things would blow over and people(Tony) will see the error.

"I tough he lied! But he came there as a friend!" Sam looked very betrayed now.

Wanda huffs annoyed.

"And you just left him there? Injured In a dead suit?" Clint asked his eyes huge all the sudden.

He had been annoyed at the news questioning Tony's absence but had just thought that the man was just licking his wounds.

Was Tony dead? Is that why he hasn't made an appearance.

Steve looked down shamefully.

"Omg... Steve, you never leave a man behind." Sam gasps.

"Tony might be dead" Clint whispers. He and Tony had been good friends before all this. Even his kids loved him.Oh shit his kids... He had left his family for a lie. He had hurt Tony his friend for a lie.

And now it was possible that the last words Clint gave him were those hateful mockings.

_("Better watch your back with this guy! There's a chance he might break it!")_

The guilt was pooling in him. He had messed up so bad.

"He was fine when I left he was talking!"

"His suit was dead. That thing is seriously heavy. He could not have gotten out when it was dead and with those injuries..." Clint was trailing off.

"Clint..."

"No cap I-I can't right now" The archer gets up and leaves the room.

Sam gets up too shakes his head "I need time to think" and leaves to his room too. Scott follows still confused.

Only Wanda and Steve remain. Steve looks at her unsurely. But to his surprise, there was a bit of glee in those eyes.

She gets up to put a hand in his shoulder.  
"You did the right thing, Steve, I understand" and then leaves.

It fills Steve with a strange emotion. As he stares in the empty room. Looking at the ruins of the empire they had built.

He will not let it be dead. Zemo was wrong!  
It would be fine. Surely. Just a bit of time and then things will be fine. It will be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the rogues.
> 
> I actually want to give some Clint redemption cause I like Clint. Other than the stupid choice and what he said in the raft I liked him.
> 
> So here might start the little bash we will see where it goes. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Comes to say hi! In Tumbler and give me prompts if you wanna!  
Name: Pinxku22
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Kings, Androids and hello my name is...

Wakanda.

A kingdom that has been in isolation for so long. Now opening their borders to the world. A beautiful kingdom full of live people and technology.

Wakanda.

A kingdom harboring wanted criminals. Wanted criminals that had just been made even more wanted.

King T'challa was staring at the wall in his very nice office. He had a problem. A problem he made himself.

The young king let out a sigh. Father would have known what to do. But father was gone now.

He had been sure that letting Barnes stay would have been a good idea. And that he did not regret. But then Mr.Rogers decided to break out his merry band of misfits and demanded them to let him stay too.

At the time mind blinded by regret, he had accepted but now it was clear that it was a bad idea.

Throwing them out would be dangerous for everyone and if caught they could tell where they have been hiding. Dangering the border opening.

But letting then stay now too would danger the border opening and his people. Someone could spot them.

And then there was just Stark. Having a good connection between Wakanda and the earth's best defender and businessman would benefit his country.

But now that the videos had been aired and surely Stark knew Black panther had been there and had not helped. Just left him there.

That alone was a good reason of distrust. But add to that the video already showing betrayal would make the man and trust anyone never the less the king who already left him harder.

And surely Mr.Stark a genius could locate them if he wanted revenge if he wasn't dead yet that is. T'challa doubted that. The man was stubborn if he had heard right.

Wakanda was technically more advanced but so was Stark. T'challa was sure that Wakanda was better but... Could he be sure? They didn't know just how advanced Mr.Stark was.

Shuri had many times admired the suit. She might be a genius but even she could be impressed by the tech that lack vibranium and yet could almost rise to the levels of Wakanda.

And the Starkium too. A new element made by Stark. Well, started by the father and finished by the son.

Truly impressive. Stark's own version of vibranium that could bring Wakanda down. Because vibranium was limited. Only Wakanda's with a heavy price if sold. But Starkium could be sold with smaller price unlimitedly. Sooner or later people would turn for Stark rather than Wakanda for that.

Shuri and T'challa had not understood that when they were small father had tried to explain when they had scoffed at the element when Stark had presented it but now they understood. It was worrying and that's why it was important that the borders were opened. More connections just more. So they were not depended on solely on vibranium.

So now actions must be made. Figure out is Stark fine, try to work something out with him. Make the accords work cause that had been his fathers wish. Get the Rogues worked as fast as possible.

The king sighs yet again

✿✿✿

Clint was pacing around his room. This had been a mistake. A big _**BIG**_ mistake. Oh God. Tony, Laura, his kids. He needs to fix this. He needs to know Tony is okay.

Clint nods at himself. Then he turns around and takes his bag.

It's time to face the music.  
✿✿✿

Vision was starting at his creator.  
Getting in his mind was surprisingly hard and a long time there gave a strange burning sensation.

And then there was that strange energy. It seemed familiar. And now this strange unconscious. Like... Oh.

"If I could have everyone's attention" he announces. Everyone's attention turned to him. They need to know.

"Before that video, I looked into Mr.Starks mind. I noticed this strange energy in him. Not only was it hard to get in the longer I was in there a burning sensation started to grow.  
If I am right I would guess that due the extremes it has woken newfound powers in him that are fighting against mind control and invasion in his head. Like me for example. But there was another energy it felt familiar but hostile. It was lurking around his mind. Attacking. And the new powers are fighting against it. That is probably why the pain and unconsciousness."

They were all staring at him.

"Wait wait wait... He has something hostile in his brain? And he has powers that are fighting it?" Rhode spluttered.

"Could it have been Maximoff?" Fury asked. Furrowing his brows "He has been manipulating in Tony's head before" and now everyone was staring at him. Oh, they didn't know.

"She had been what?" Rhodey growled. Protective instinct kicking in. His hand moving to Tony's.

Fury opened his mouth when-

"There is an urgent call for you Mr.Fury" Friday interrupts. Fury frowns at that.

"Put it on"

"Hello, My name is Charles Xavier. I run a school for gifted youngsters. I know who you are and So I can tell you I am in fact a mutant and I noticed how a new mutant appeared right where you are right now a few hours ago and used their powers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Also, I'm sorry if this is short.
> 
> The comments have been wonderful! They make me really happy thank you!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	6. X-gene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot the last chapter was inspired by Film theory: Black Panther's economic crisis!

_"Hello, My name is Charles Xavier. I run a school for gifted youngsters. I know who you are and So I can tell you I am in fact a mutant and I noticed how a new mutant appeared right where you are right now a few hours ago and used their powers"_

"Mut- what?"

You see Tony has always been a mutant well no... Yes. Kinda. He has always had the X-gene in him.  
Like in most things Tony has been much faster to develop than other kids. Reading, speaking, walking. His X-gene also activated a lot faster than normal kids would.

Normally mutant powers developed when they were teenagers. Tony got it when he was little over 1. Which was absurd and even less normal than mutation. Did it just active course it was the odd one out? Maybe, because Howard, not a mutant but also a carrier himself. (The male's ones are) was too close to the experiments with super soldier's. It is unknown.

But what was known only in the house if Stark, was that young Anthony would be able to channel and control electricity and energy. Maybe it was a tell that he would be a genius engineer/mechanic when he grew up.

Lights would flash and flicker. Some even explode. Thunder could get effected. He even zapped Howard once when he went to pick the kid up. It hurt a bit. His healing was faster too. Rest was unknown since Tony was a baby still.

This, of course, was dangerous to the child himself and people around him. Anthony was a baby with no control. So Howard did the logical thing. To save his son he had to get rid of the powers. Mutants were not even well accepted in the world. People were killing them in the streets. Howard will be damned if his kid were taken away or killed.

Because he did care. He loved his son but he had no idea how to show it. He tried to be proud but came off neglectful and in caring. Tried to be a good dad but was absent looking for a friend and alcoholic when he failed. Did he hit his son? He can't be sure cause the last night was a blur. Did he regret those things? yes.

But that was later. Right then the thing that mattered was to get rid off the powers. It was wrong to forcefully make the thing that made his son even more special than he was taken away but it was for his safety.

And Howard succeeded. He made a serum that made the X-gene dormant. It was a hard process that he doubted(hoped) nobody else could ever do. So he gave it to his son. And then he destroyed it and every record he had of it. He didn't want anyone else have such power against mutants.

And so people never knew Anthony Edward Stark was a mutant. And neither did Anthony.

Until now because extremis has now awoken the gene yet again. Merging with it. Blue electric powers merging with bright red fire cocktail. Coursing through Tony's veins.

"You heard me right. I had been using cerebro a machine I use to search for mutants. When I noticed an in usual energy spike from where you are. A spike like this has last shown in 1970 and it disappeared before I could have approach the said person."

"Wait. Excuse us we are still wrapping our head around this. You are saying that Tony is now a mutant?" Phil asks raising an eyebrow at Tony.

"And a spike like that has been last seen in 1970? That's when Tony was born. Could Tones have been mutant this whole time?" Rhodey asks shocked.

"Maybe extremes did this? I've read somethings about mutants. Could Tony have been carrying the gene and extremis activated it?" Phil reasons.

"Hmm, that would be a possible explanation. The X-gene is still a mystery. Even for us" the professor muses.

"So if you are a mutant professor? What exactly can you do?" Vision asks. Intrigued.

"I am a psychic. I can read minds" the man answers calmly.

Both Nick and Phil twitch at that.

"A psychic could possibly help us in our current dilemma" Vision muses.

"You want to let some random guy who said Tones is a friking mutant to screw around Tony's head?" Rhodey asks in conspicuously

"It could be worth a shot" Vision hesitates. Nick and Phil nod too after a beat.

"And I will be here with him. I will know if something would happen" the android then adds.

They stare at each other for a moment before Rhodey nods.

"Well, Professor would you like to help us with a little mind problem?" The Colonel then asks.

"I am always happy to help. Tell me all about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short too sorry about that. 
> 
> Baby getting powers is kinda ridiculous but I had to make it so Tony won't remember it. And since he already made like a citcut board when he was 4 it didn't leave me much space.
> 
> So Tony was born in 1970 if Wikipedia is correct. The celebro was made in 1960 cause it was in the first class that happened in 1960 if Wikipedia is correct once again. If days of the future past was in 1973 I'm gonna pretend that Charles was less of a mess and had his powers to use celebro around 1970-1971.
> 
> Tl;td that's the explanation.
> 
> I wanted to do a mutant Tony fic a while ago but then I started this so now it's mixed. Might do a different one after this.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	7. X-Men

Charles Xavier was deep in thought. They were arriving in the hospital where Tony Stark was being kept. They as in Logan AKA Wolverine who had insisted accompanying the professor and he himself.

The latest events have been...interesting. The Sokovia accords had really made a mess of things. The professor wasn't sure what to think about them. He does understand the need for accountability and consequences he teaches the kids those things and he has seen what people can do if they believe that the power they have gives them the right to decide over other lives of who lives and dies. Being more superior. People like Eric.

And then people get hurt. Innocent people and the people who just were in the way. Like Tony Stark.

But then there were things like what if they need our help but the council won't let us? But are they really allowed to just go and save people if the people don't want them to? Doesn't that bring them right back to deciding who lives or dies?

The accords will reach the X-men soon too. Of course. They had been doing what avengers had but more silently. But now that more mutants are out sooner or later there will be demands.

The good thing is that nobody has to sign. It just means no more running around with your powers saving people. Not that many would so really it would be just the X-men.

The accords will need some rules so that it's fair for all. The X-men will need a place to negotiate on the table. It might bring some better reputation too for the world and-

"We're here Professor" Logan grunts from the cockpit.

And they were indeed. Time to see Tony Stark. A new special mutant. Truly fantastic.

Charles rolls down the ramp Logan walking closely behind. They had landed on the roof of the hospital. Ex-director Fury and the Vision were waiting for them.

"Greetings how was your flight?" Vision greets them first extending his hand. Charles grasps his hand gently where Logan just nods.

Vision was interesting. A machine but with its own thoughts and desires. A person made by man.

Fury decides to just skip the pleasantries and heads down making a move to show them to follow.

✿✿✿

They walk in a hospital room bigger than most but nothing special.

In the bed laid Tony stark. Next to the door stood a man in the suit. His stance is stiff but not easy to notice. Clearly uncomfortable but hiding it.

Next to the bed sat a man in a wheelchair holding Starks's hand. Charles didn't even have to go into the man's mind to know that this man cared about his friend deeply.

They draw the man's attention to them. He too stiffens moving bit protectively between them and the bed but never letting go of his friend's hand.

"You must be Charles Xavier. My name is Colonel Rhodes. I would stand but..." He motions the chair.

Charles chuckles a little and nod.

"Yes, I understand I myself can relate. I am indeed Charles Xavier this is my friend and colleague Logan he is also a mutant"

"And what can he do if I may ask? I'm Phil Coulson by the way"

Logan looked at him for a second before extending his claws with a swish.

The room is quiet for a moment.

"Well, our team got just destroyed over a guy and stack of papers. My little brother in all but blood is now a mutant and I'm friends with a demi-God and now this. I'm not even surprised. How is this my life again?", Rhodes mutters. Logan just smirks

"I ask that every day. Now shall we get to it?"

"Yes. Now what I'm about to do is try to reach in his mind and get him back. If your theory is correct then I will try to help him fend off the unknown energy that is attacking him. I can't remove it yet though until I know the safest way for it" they all nod.

He positions his hands on the sides of Tony's head. "Now this won't hurt a bit"

✿✿✿

Charles delved into Tony's mind. It was interesting. Getting in was harder than most minds but there was a gap in the blocking wall. Like someone threw a bomb at it. The red mist was leaking out and in. Something blue trying to fend it off but the hole was too big. Passing it burned. He can already feel the hot burn Vision was describing.

Tony's mind was a mess but not in a chaotic way. There were thought ideas and memory everywhere but in a way organized so you can find them if needed.

He kept going looking for Tony. The deeper he went he noticed things were more chaotic broken and bleeding red mist more heavily. He goes to look into it and it looks like the signature red mist Ms.Maximoffs powers look like.

He follows the red trail of chaos. It gives out pain and despair heavily it almost hurt. This must be awful for Tony.

In the corner of his eye he sees a small blue light it was dim. He hurriedly approached the blue light. It was shielding a small figure on the ground from the red but some still leaked in attacking the figure.

Another small red tentacle got through and went straight for the small figure. The figure whimpered in pain when it touched.

Closer he got the more clear it was that the figure was Tony. He was kneeling on the ground clutching his head. The thing that got his attention was Tony's eyes. They were bright blue and so pained.

He quickly starts helping the blue barrier making walls around it protecting it. The red was trying to get in but the walls would hold for now.

He kneels next to Tony who was squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hello, Tony. My name is Charles Xavier and I'm here to help you."

Tony just shares his head. Whimpering.

"It's alright Tony"

Slowly Tony looks up his eyes still bright blue. He was shaking. He always did shake after Maximoff messed around with his mind.

"Come now your friends are worried," Charles offering a hand.

As soon as Tony takes his hand he pulls them out.

As he surfaces back his hands feel like they were burned. Not that they were really but ow.

"Professor?" Logan asks eyeing him worriedly.

He smiles at the people and says: "It's done"

And right then Tony's eyes slowly open.

They flash a quick blue before returning to the beautiful brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the land of living Tones!
> 
> I'm not sure I like this chapter. Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day! Please leave me some!
> 
> Come say hi or leave a prompt on Tumbler: Pinxku22


	8. Awake

Tony woke up disoriented. Everything was so bright and blurry. His head was killing him.

He can remember red. So much red everywhere blurring his senses. He remembers the pain that he felt every time it touched him. Feeling like someone kept shooting him in the head again and again but the bullet traveled slowly tearing him apart and he could not die. All he could do was be there trying to get away from the pain and the visions the pain brought up. Oh god, the agony he felt.

Just thinking about it made him suppress a whimper. Stark men do not whimper!

"Tony?" A familiar voice called out.

"Rhodey?" He slurred trying to find his best friend in the haze.

"Yeah it's me Tones," Rhodey says sounding relieved.

And then he was engulfed in strong familiar arms. The solid chest against his head. The smell of Rhodeys strawberry shampoo, fresh deodorant and just Rhodey his home and safety. The smell of Rhodey and the warm hug made him melt into the hug nuzzling into his bro's collarbone.

Tony loves his Rhodey hugs. But he will never ask for one. It would make him clingy and annoying. Besides Rhodey was always gone because of military but Tony could understand that. Not that Rhodey let's that stop him

He knows Tony loves hugs so he hugs him when he comes back and because he knows Tony probably better than the smaller man himself he hugs him when he senses that Tony needs one.

Honestly the best Honey bear bro ever.

"Glad to see you back kid" another familiar voice calls out.

Tony's head raised up his gaze zeroing on a certain familiar figure. Nick was watching him calmly but Tony could see the relief in the man's eyes.

"Uncle Nick?" He asks.

Oh crap, well has been calling the man that a lot now might as well keep going.

"Uncle Nick?" "Yeah kid I'm here"

Rhodey looked dumbfounded at that. Whereas Nick sounded calm and collected

"Yeah, uh, I- Nick is my godfather but when I was a kid I always called him Uncle Nick. And yeah"

Rhodey had yet to let Tony go but his eyes kept traveling from Tony to Nick and back. Nick just raises an eyebrow at him.

"That explains a lot. Especially your actions lately sir" a familiar voice speaks out. But it was impossible! Tony's heartbeat sped up. His head snapping to the source.

And there he stood. Phil. Phil! Tonys favorite agent! Tony's eyes widened.

"Long time no see," the man says calmly but on the inside he was worried. How will Tony react?

"Phil?" Tony whispers.

Oh wow. Tony called him Phil. Tony rarely calls anyone by their first name.

Tony didn't know how to feel. Part of him was so happy and relieved but the other felt betrayal. Not as big as- no not going there.

But he had been lied to. Again.

Rhodey could feel Tony stiffen and tightens his hug. He personally was a bit angry. Phil's death had hit Tony hard. It had been no secret that those two had great chemistry. Phil's calm was perfect against Tony's never-ending energy. They had been close and then Phil "died". And now the man was back.

" I- you're alive. But Nick said..." Tony swallows looking from Nick to Phil back and forth.

Charles and Logan watch silently. Clearly, this was something personal. Charles could basically see the gears in Tony's head turning.

"You needed the push," Nick says.

Tony shakes his head bit, yeah, it made sense but it's been years. His vulnerability showing, all masks gone. He hates that.

"But it's been years and..."

"I know I'm sorry. Things came up and I know it's not an excuse I'm so sorry Tony"

Tony swallows. It hurt but Phil was back. He just nods.

It was awkward so naturally, he tried to lighten up the mood.

"Well, Agent it's good your back. Sorry about your cards I'll get you new ones and then you can enjoy your super nanny"

"Thanks, Tony but I'm thinking about getting a new set. There's this one hero called Iron man also known as Tony Stark. I don't know if you heard of him but he is quite a hero, though I might have to taze him if he keeps doing stupid shit then I can watch my super nanny though if it's okay I might stick around" Phil replies easily. Shoulders still dropping a bit showing relief.

Tony's eyes brighten up a bit but then he frowns.

"But he is your hero"

"Not anymore"

Tony smiles a bit. Relived. Phil agrees with him. And he's back!

"Well, this is nice and all and I'd hate to break it but we do have some very big problems" Nick grunts.

Tony braces for the news before he says "what's up while I was napping?" He asks calmly.

Tony again buried in Rhodeys collar trying to process everything.

The world knew now about what happened. Surely they will side with St-Rogers Tony had attacked first after all.

And then there were his powers. Powers. He can feel the energy travel in him. He can feel the energy around him too.

And then Wanda. Wanda had attacked him. Had been attacking for a long time if this professor Xavier was right.

God Tony hated mind magic and people messing with his mind. Those two things were unreliable, dangerous and pain in the ass. He was a man of science and understanding or figuring out the hows and whys but everything about magic made no sense. It drove him nuts.

The good thing is these powers he had seemed to be blocking them off.

Now he just has to get them under control, Rhodey is going to get his legs if Tony has anything to say about it (which he does), fix the accords And the avengers too. It was gonna be a long time before he will have a break again. Well, it's time to get back to work.

✿✿✿

In Wakanda, Wanda curses as he holds her head. She had just lost his connection with Tony.

No...

She can still feel the connection with him there but it was weaker. She grows silently as her eyes flash scarlet red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The comments have been amazing thank you so much!
> 
> Btw I found this new series NCIS and I love it. It also just happens that one of the main characters is called Anthony or well Tony. I love that. I think he is at least half Italian too but I love it.
> 
> Come say hi or leave a prompt in Tumbler Pinxku22
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuel me and make me really happy.


	9. Dark and Raining

It was raining outside. Huge droplets of water hitting the hospital window. Tony watches as the water drips down the window. Lightning strikes and he could feel the energy it gives out.

He sighs. Even in very perfect health, he was still in the hospital. He would be moved to the compound once he could get a better hold on his powers so he wouldn't accidentally you know... Short out a plane in the middle of the flight or set something on fire. He already set the blanket on fire and exploded a lamb accidentally after a nightmare.

It was strange. These "powers" he has now. Somehow he felt complete now. Like a piece that has been missing in him was right back where it belonged.

But it also scared him a little. He was mutant now. He used to be so proud of being just human and still accomplishing all the things he has done.

He tilts his head and looks at his hand concentrating on it. Blue electricity sparking on the tips.

He was like Thor now. Without the hammer of course. What would Thor think about what happened? What about Bruce?

What would they think about this all? Bruce has always been about responsibility but this has Ross involved. Would Bruce hate him?

No of course not he was his science bro!

_'But that didn't stop him from leaving you behind now, did it? '_

A small voice responds from in the back of his head

_'What about when you needed to talk to him about everything? He just fell asleep it's clear he didn't care about you. Not the way you did._

_And Thor he choked you in front of everybody. Without hesitation and not asking questions. It's clear he hates you too and they all probably wish you had died in Siberia._ '

Wish you had died

Wish you had died

Died

Died

Die

DIe

dIe

DIE!

DIE!!!!

No that's not true!

_'Isn't it?'_

No

' _The facts are there they don't lie now do they?_'

It's not true!

'_Are you sure_?'

Yes...

'_That didn't sound so convincing_'

...

'_Exactly_'

"Tony?"

A voice outside his head calls out for him making Tony snap out of it. He quickly looks up at his visitor hiding any fear that might show. They didn't need to know they would think he was crazy or something. He ignores the pounding in his brain.

Phil was looking at Tony momentarily thrown off by the scared vulnerability in those eyes that quickly got masked with the fake cheerfulness. Tony's shoulders were tense and the mask was cracked letting fear still seep through though it was harder to detect now.

"Agent; Wh-"

"Are you alright Tony?" Phil cuts him off.

"Me? Never better. Let me tell you extremesis Does wonders to you!"

Phil merely glares at Tony the more he babbles.

"Truth Tony," he said firmly.

A beat of silence passes before Tony gives in.

"It's nothing Phil really"

Phil raises his eyebrows when Tony uses his first name. No nickname no 'Agent'.

Knowing not to push he sighs and walks next to Tony's bed and sits down.

"The council is asking for you already. It seems like it's time to stop beauty sleeping and get to work already." He tells. Tony sends him an appreciated look and plays along.

"No sleep for the wicked I see. Gotta tell you I'm going crazy here doing nothing"

Phil nods and stands up"Well, you are going to have your hands full soon. And don't think for a second that we aren't gonna help too you know? I'm not leaving either okay?" He says giving Tony a meaningful look. Before he leaves.

✿✿✿

"Steve!" A panicked shout calls out from the hallway.

"What is it, Wanda?" Steve asks alert.

"Clint! He's Gone!"

"WHAT?"

✿✿✿

14 hours ago.

"I thank you for your hospitality your majesty but I need to go. I need to make things right with Tony. And my family" Clint pleaded.

T'challa was looking at him sternly. Really he would be happy to get rid of this man. Not that he disliked him in any way but it was just one problem less on him.

"If I let you leave you need to promise not to tell anyone where you have hidden. That would bring trouble to my country. You must understand. Wakanda comes first when it comes to you and your friends"

"I understand I swear I won't tell but I have to fix this!"

T'challa looked at Clint calculatingly. He then nods and watches as Clint Barton leaves aboard a jet that will take him near Mr.Stark's location. Maybe there is still some hope.

✿✿✿

Now

Clint watches from afar at the hospital window. It raining hard but used to extreme weather he doesn't let it bother him.

Tony panicking inside his mind doesn't go completely unnoticed by the archer but the flash of familiar and threatening scarlet red that flashes in Tony's haunted eyes throw him off. Would Wanda? He hates to admit it but yes. She would.

Electric blue enters the game and Clint watches in an odd trance as they seem to sparkle in Tony's eyes. When Tony's distress grows he is almost going in to help him when Phil enters.

Phil? Omg... He's alive. Hurt passes Clint's heart but he ignores it for a moment. The Archer watches them talk seeing Tony relax and when Phil leaves and a soft expression.- One that used to be directed at Clint himself- was thrown at Tony leaving Clint puzzled.

After a few moments, Clint sneaks into the room without Tony noticing it.

This was going to be a long and hard conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that?
> 
> I always felt a bit annoyed that Thor went a chocked Tony and Bruce Just fell asleep. I can't find fics that cover those but I wish I could.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	10. Talk

Tony could feel something was off. The bad feeling of something in his gut that he doubted was his poor excuse of meal that they called hospital food. He was just about to turn when a hand landed on his mouth "Shh Tony it's-"

And just like that Clint Barton was flown to a wall. Hard. With a touch of electricity. A lamp might have exploded too. Again. Oops?

Well not that it was Barton's fault because coming from behind and putting a hand on Tony's mouth was a bad idea.

Not that Barton knew per se that Tony's now mutant with a dash of extremes.

"Ow what the hell Stark?" How the heck had Tony just thrown him across the room, exploded a lamp and made it feel like getting hit by the hulk???

"Jesus Barton what the hell yourself?" Tony asked coldly the jab about Rhodey bear still raw in Tony's memory.

Clint seeming to sense this immediately dialed down his hostility.

"I- uh Right. Tony, I'm here because I realized that I have made a mistake. What I said was wrong I was angry at you and myself for getting involved and I said things I didn't mean. I know saying sorry won't fix things but if you give me a chance I promise I would have your six and try to earn your trust back." Clint said in one breath hoping to rip off the bandage quickly.

When Tony didn't say anything he slowly looked up at the man. Tony's face was blank trying to process everything that was said.

"What changed?" He then asked not giving away anything.

"What?" Clint asked frowning.

"What made you realize you made a mistake? Don't get me wrong I'm glad you did. We all made mistakes but only you seem to be here. Unless of course, they are outside..."

"No. I'm here alone they don't even know that I'm here"

"So?"

Clint sighs. " When the news came out I really saw the damage I did when I came. And then I found out about what Steve did and I needed to see you were alive" the more he talked quieter his voice sounded.

"He should have told you" Clint finished looking down.

Tony opened his mouth to answer when the door got kicked open and Fury and Coulson came in with their guns drawn.

"Tony are you-" then they saw Clint and froze. Fury looked ready to shout but Tony held his hand up and to Clint's surprise the two men stood down waiting for Tony.

"Well... Like I said I'm glad you realized your mistake and for whatever it's worth I'm sorry that you got dragged into this. You weren't so involved in this so forgiving isn't going to be very hard...but It will still take time to get my and others trusts back."

Clint nods understanding. "I'm willing to do my all to get it back Tony. You were like my brother and I care about you " that was hard to say but it was the truth. It was also extremely awkward.

Tony too was feeling very awkward now so he turned to the two men who had just barged in.

"So... What up you two? Miss me already?" Phil rolls his eyes fondly turning to the genius while trusting Fury to keep an eye on Clint.

"We were about to tell you that returning to the compound would be possible now when we heart an explosion and came here to find you talking to Barton.

" Aww, I knew you cared!"Tony drawled.  
Phil rolled his eyes once again which was a record but Tony just always managed to draw these things out of him.

It could be because the amazing genius man was frankly quite adorable with those eyes and never made things boring. And because of the Crush that has been devel- no hold on! Stop that right now!

Unaware of these thought Clint asked softly "Phil?"

Phil turned to his friend. He knew Clint would have deserved to know and would like answers. And Phil would give them because despite his disappointment in his friend. He was still that to him a friend. A friend who had grieved him.

So he nods and then motions to the door. Clint wanted to talk to Tony more but understood and followed out after a small glance and a wave at Tony.

Tony and Fury wait in silence for a moment.

"Do you trust him?" The older man asked.

"Not yet but if I might later"

Fury nods at this.

"We'll leave tomorrow at 8.00 AM"

And with that, pats Tony's shoulder and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Here so Clint redemption. I might have gone but too easy on him I'm not done.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and likes I've gotten. I haven't been able to respond in Fanfiction.net but I've read them and I am thankful you people leave them.
> 
> I've realized that I tend to leave these at a cliffhanger and I swear I don't mean to but it just seems like a good point to stop and bam it's cliffy.
> 
> I'm also sorry these are really short but I just can't seem to be able to make very long ones in one go.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading


	11. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home! Happy times!

The flight to the compound was uneventful and long. No electrical explosions or unexpected fires happened and Tony even managed to get few hours of sleep without nightmares. The Professor and his companion Logan followed on their own ship after them since they were all going to New York and they would be visiting Tony once a week for training.

The council had given Clint house arrest since the man had only been a small part of the fight. To this Clint had not complained much and gotten it very clear that the punishment he was getting was very small compared to what the others would probably be getting. Questions like 'does he know where the rest of the crew were?' asked but he told them that no he did not. It left a sour taste in his mouth but a promise is a promise.

Tony had not asked but Clint had a strange gut feeling that the man knew. Which he did. As soon as Tony had gotten a hold of a tablet he had started searching it didn't take long to find out where and frankly he was just a bit disappointed. But for the time being, he left them there. It was not like he could just go to Wakanda and as them to give up their little house guests because then he would have to tell them that yes he hacked in their servers and yes he knows it is illegal and yes he would like to take them in now and could whoever was in charge of the server come and have long conversation on how amazingly beautiful the tech they have is and come and work for him?

Phil and Clint had a long conversation. It made pretty clear that Phil was very happy that his friend has come back and to his senses but was very fond of certain genius and would fight for the said man. Clint suspects that his friend is feeling something else too than a fondness for the man but values his life and keeps his comment to himself.

He was also kind of terrified of what will happen when Fury decides that it a good time to have talk with the archer about one genius who the said archer hurt and who the ex-director too was feeling fond of in more than one way. Just not the way Phil seems to thank god because that would be weird. Clint was not looking forward to that conversation.

Once the plane landed Tony pretty much raced to his workshop to greet his little Robo children. The kids were more than happy to have him back and DUM-E even made a smoothie that didn't have any dangerous ingredients in it.

A few hours later Tony was racing from his shop to the living room taking hold of Rhodey's wheelchair and the man himself and raced back in with them. Half an hour later after tears and thank you's and very manly hugs was Rhodey sitting excitedly in his wheelchair with leg braces. He would be needing a lot of physical therapy to be able to walk with them again but the point is that he will be walking again.

Clint obviously suggests a small party to which after some convincing and with very cute brown puppy eyes did happen.

Tony ordered some pizza and drinks. Music was put on and Clint had found some balloons. Soon everyone was having a good time chatting with each other. Phil was talking with Tony since the two would be working a lot together in the future on the accords. It was nice to be able to talk with the man before him. The old banter returning and Phil loved it. He was excited and slightly worried because the more he talked with Tony the harder it was to resist the urge to kiss the handsome man before him. Of course he can't do that because 1) Boss would probably kill him 2) He needs to get Tony's trust again.

Tony was loving everything about the party. People he cared about were there and they were happy. It was almost possible to forget the past event for a moment and just soak in the warm feeling he got from them.

Then all a sudden someone very angry was barging in from the front door and shouts "How could you Tony?"

✿✿✿

Bruce and Thor had returned to earth with half of Asgards people and a warning. What a surprise it had been when they went to look for their team they found an empty compound and after a bit of research they found out that the team had had a fall out between their two leaders. Bruce should have dug deeper but in all the frenzy all he got was that the accords were the reason and where Steve had been against Tony was for. And the Ross' name showed up and the raft was leaked and all the sense was thrown out the window and so was the research. Tony had split the team for the government and Ross.

When they saw a plane landing in the compound unaware of the video clip leaked into the net Bruce had stormed to the compound Thor in his heels. The new King not yet quite aware of what had made his friend angry.

He stormed right in hot anger pulsing through his veins. He could feel hulk coming out and unlike his usual self, he didn't care. He shouted for Tony and once he saw him he saw red and he pulled his old friend from the couch by the neck. He could feel the hulk coming out but too blinded with anger to notice how bad it could be if the other guy transformed while keeping his hand on a human's neck.

Everyone in the room was frozen for a moment but unlike back with ultron, they didn't stay frozen for long. They all got out their weapons shouting for Bruce to let Tony go who was trying to free himself from the choking grip.

"Hey man why- why don't you let me down and we talk about it" Tony chokes out. He was starting to get light-headed and he could feel extremis kicking in.

"How could you choose Government over the team??" Bruce shouted uncaring at the shouts and hands that tried to get him off. Nobody dared to straight up hurt him yet in the fear they might kill Tony.

Fury clashed behind those eyes hurt clear.

"It wasn't like that. You of all people should understand!" He could feel his hand heating up but trying to control it. Not yet. He won't hurt Bruce before he has said what he has to say.

"Come on Banner. I always believed in you and I would never have done anything to hurt you. you should know that. Let me prove it." Tony was wheezing Black spots starting to block his vision,

"But hey come on and prove me wrong. Prove to me that all I have believed that you wouldn't ever hurt me to be lies just like everything so far." Suddenly Hulk that had been pushing stopped. Confused.

Bruce too froze looking into Tony's eyes and for once he saw fear and hurt in them. Something he himself had caused. Something he never wanted to see in them

Because Tony was right he had always believed in Bruce and Hulk. And now... oh God.

Suddenly his hand felt like it was burning. Tony eyes were desperate and red? His hand glowed and Bruce dropped him. Immediately Tony fell to the ground wheezing desperately for air. Phil came immediately next to him glaring at Bruce. Bruce himself was shocked and attempted to move forward to apologize when Thor took him by his shoulder and Fury cocked his gun right next to his head.

"Don't you fucking move near him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about the happy times.
> 
> I do not know what happened to my last chapter but I tied to fix it. Sorry about that and thank you for those who pointed it out.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	12. Shame

Thor watches in surprise as the events fold in front of him.

It had been a very exciting time with all the things that happened. Suddenly he is the king of his people. Father was dead and so was his older sister. Loki was back from dead and Asgard was destroyed. Hulk had been rouge fighting in space and apparently, his Midgardian friends have split up.

Oh yeah, there is also a matter of Mad titan that is set on destroying half of the universe AND Banner just attacked friend Tony in a similar way Thor has once done.

Seeing it from this perspective, made it look really bad. He had done that too... Did it look that bad when he did it? He had started to understand human fragility. Just small movement and... Snap. Shame raised in the new King.

What event had led him being here staring at sad and wheezing friend Anthony who was embraced/shielded by a fellow shield brother Phil Coulson who also should be dead.

Bruce was staring in shock at Tony and Director Fury who looked lividly right back at him. A red hand-shaped burn mark was on decorating Bruce's forearm created by Tony. But Tony was a normal Midgardian very intelligent one but he had now powers. And the eyes... Thor looks around and sees something that worries him and slightly pleases him.

Everyone else -few who Thor did not know- had their weapons up ready to attack them.

"Maybe we should all just calm down and someone should explain what the Fuck is happening" Clint suggests his bow and arrow aimed at Banner his face in mild disbelief.

Clint's mind buzzed with shock and confusion. His gaze flickering between Bruce, Thor, Tony, Bruce's hand and Tony's eyes. What?

Bruce was shocked. He had attacked Tony.

Tony Stark

His Tony

His best friend

His Science bro

He could feel hot boiling anger from Hulk. And the hot pain that radiated from his arm. But how? Tony had burned him with his hand. How was that possible? What had his friend done to himself?

He was about to raise his hand and then he saw it again, Thor, too. Tony's eyes flashed bright electric blue this time when Bruce moved.

Tony was afraid of him. The previous mixture of betrayal, fear, weariness, and anger swam in those eyes. Oh yeah, he doomed his friendship with Tony today.

It felt like daggers splitting Bruce's heart. So he silently complies with Clint's demand. Well aware of the weariness and hostility he was receiving from the people in the room.

It did not go unnoticed how and Clint, Phil, Fury, and Rhodey make a protective wall around Tony and between the two scientists.

"Explain" Demands Fury with his pistol still in his lap. Normally having a pistol near would not have moved Bruce but this was Fury and he was sure that man would figure out a way to kill him if he hurt Tony any more than he already did.

So he explains. He explains with Thor's help where he had been, what had happened and why he just did what he did. Shame raised when he explained his inexcusable behavior.

"So you just... Assumed?" Rhodey asks coldly. He was so angry how his brother kept getting hit after a hit.

"First you run away leaving Tony here to take all the blame and clean up. You're gone for a long time and then you just barge in and attack Tony after he just got back from the hospital because you _ASSUMED_?!" The Colonel's voice grew louder and louder and was shouting by the end of it.

All Bruce could do was hang his head in shame.

"Rhodey..." Tony mumbles his voice but hoarse after the abuse and the hurt of the betrayal and worry. Phil's hand rubs his back comfortingly and Tony leans unconsciously to the movement. Fury's eyes narrow slightly at that.

"No Tony don't you fucking say you are forgiving him! You already almost died and he-"

"Oh yeah, I'm not saying anything like that I just want to remind you that apparently there is a punch of Asgardian people, emigrates? Here on earth and some Titan guy coming over. We have to tell the council about this. Start planning" Tony answers coolly which makes Bruce flinch.

Tony turns to look at Fury. The man nods in agreement so the genius gets up with Phil who as the new director should also attend showing good faith between the avengers team and the agency and as support for a friend.

Tony gives a cold glance at the two newcomers. While Thor had not attacked him just now the last accident was still there and right now he was not feeling quite forgiving or nice.

He had started to trust too easily, gotten too comfortable and it had bitten him. He should have known better but he won't be doing that mistake again.

Once bitten twice shy. Enough bites to this man. It's time to start to bite back.

"You two still have rooms here. Don't leave the compound alone until we have an all-clear on you being here. If you must get your people here, for the time being, they can't be just out there where somebody might find them. Friday baby you will help them settle won't you baby girl? The rest of you please do fill them in and I expect them to be alive when I come back" he eyes them all expectantly.

"Yes, Boss. Should I inform the council that they will need to prepare for an emergency meeting?"

"Yes do that" Tony sighs his throat was sore and a headache that was starting to build will probably hurt like hell after the meeting. Phil brings his hand on his shoulder in silent support. The shorter genius gives him a thankful smile.

With that, he and Phil leave the room. The agent well aware of one narrowed eye burning at his back and the hand that was still on the smaller man's shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think uncle Fury is starting to suspect.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and likes! I appreciate them a lot! Keep them up!
> 
> I see you next week! Thank you for reading!


	13. Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My scedchule has changed to once in every other week. I should have probabaly informed last week but it really just adds annoying chapters that aren't really chapter in this and that's not fun at all. Still Sorry about that.
> 
> Last week was kinda busy and Fathers day and all. This week I made a Hamilton animation really proud of it Hamilton is such an amazing musical omg. 
> 
> Anyway I'm here and here is the chapter

Tony and Phil walk down the hall to the meeting room side by side. Tonys mind was whirling he could not believe that BRUCE would do that. Thor yeah that guy was fun and all but he still has quite a temper and has done this before but this was Bruce. The kind, shy, nice, Mr.Idon'tlikeviolence Bruce. And still the guy had gone straight to his throat and the Big guy was the one who put a stop to it.

Phil glances at Tony who sighs tiredly. Phil silently curses at the world for causing so much pain for this beautiful man. Tony just could not get a break. Even Phil gets some even though he refuses to take them.

The shorter man rubs his throat. It had no marks nor did it hurt but he still could feel the hand squeezing him. Suffocating. Tony hates not being able to breathe. After the little dive in the sea and waterboarding and friking space portals he was kinda happy being able to draw breaths. wearing ties as kinda uncomfortable which is kinda problematic since he kinda wears ties a lot.

He was snapped out of his musing by a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?, Does your throat hurt?" Phil asks concerned.

Tony stares at him for a few moments before he smiles at the agent. It was a more true smile than the genius expected to give. Damn it was good to have his agent back.

"Yeah, Now let's get this done It's gonna be a rocky ride" He pats Phil on the shoulder and walks down the corridor. He doesn't notice how Phil freezes for a moment flushing at that gosh darn smile. Phil internally groans before he follows after the man. Fffff he was so screwed. If this crush doesn't kill him. Fury probably will. Yeah, he was screwed.

✿✿✿

They enter the meeting room with confident strides. The holograms of the council were already there waiting for them. Before any of them could say anything Tony was talking. Ah, the gift of doing this his whole life was that he just knew what to say when and why. You might think Tony talks to annoy you which he does but he also has his plans behind that so meaningless babble. His brain working non-stop for ideas and plans of how to get from that point A to B. His words were weapons that you could carry anywhere, you can make your enemy underestimate you, trust you, love you, hate you.

But sometimes he still ends up him a foot in his mouth because he didn't get to filter all those thoughts. But when he really needs to be heard he knows what to say.

"Greeting council members as you all know you have been summoned for an emergency meeting. We have 2 problems at hand. We have been informed by our very own alien allies Thor Odinson and Bruce Banner know as Hulk that a mad Titan Named Thanos? Thanos right? -Phil nods- yes Thanos is coming over and is planning on destroying half of our population."

This immediately brings out talk around the room.

"And the second problem?" One of the council members asks tightly.

"As previously mentioned Thor and Dr.Banner have returned. The twist here is that Asgard has been destroyed and its population is now homeless and been brought here. Now the question here is that what are we going to do. I have already let them stay in the Avenger Compound for the moment and am willing to house them until they figure out what they are going to do" Tony tells truthfully. Lying would have been no use someone would have noticed sooner or later. Better sooner while you can still control the chaos.

Silence followed the man's statement for a moment.

"Mr. Stark, are you telling us that we have Asgardian people uh... emigrating here?"

"Yes"

"..."

"And you are housing them?"

"Yes"

"For free?" someone asks. Tony turned to look at the council member for a moment. The man looking at him curiously.

That was a good point. He had housed the team for free. On his money. Maybe they thought he was buying them? They got spoiled. He had treated them well. Look where he is now. Betrayal after another. Well, he was not going to do the same mistakes.

"No, but we haven't gotten to that quite yet, me and Thor will be negotiating later"

"I will be joining too" Phil speaks up.

"You should have witness no?" They stare for a moment till Tony smiles and nods.

The council member also looks approvingly.

"But they can't stay! They are dangerous!"

Tony looks blankly at the man.

Before he can voice his thought he was interrupted by another member.

"Will they be signing the Accords?"

"If they want to keep fighting than yes"

"And you will keep housing them for now?"

"I will"

"And you take responsibility for them"

"Most of it Thor is their king he is responsible for them if he wants to stay he better act his part" Phil says. If you did know the man you would have missed the small amount of annoyance in his voice.

"I say they can stay until they figure it out. Fighting them would be foolish it could start a war and if what they say this Thanos is coming we cannot start a war against possible allies" Murmurs of agreement go around.

"Are we all in agreement?"

Most of the council agree where few are against.

"With majority agreeing The Asgardian will be staying in the Avengers compound under Mr.Stark" Tony and Phil share relieved smile between each other.

"Now the problem Thanos. What do we know?"

"Not much yet Thor will be telling more in the next meeting, unfortunately, he is still bit occupied with his people. He still told me that we do have some time before Thanos will be arriving. We have some time to plan"

The council accepts this answer for now and the meeting ends. Tony rubs his face. Now that that was out the way his other problem was waiting for him. Phil pats his back again and they leave the room side by side.

There was work to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that. I need names for these Council members. Do we know their names or do I get to just create them? I'm not that far in SHIELD series that they mention the accords.
> 
> I also have no idea how the council really works so sorry if this sucks... I'm not quite satisfied with this. Sorry.
> 
> So a new schedule coming to effect.
> 
> Thank you for reading leave comments to tell me what you thought and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> ( lInk to the animation I made if U wanna check it out plz do: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuk8Yaudhvk )


	14. Negotiations and talks

Once Tony and Phil returned the compound was full of confused Asgardians. With the help of Friday, the team had started to try and organize them in different rooms.

Tony took a slow breath as he watches the small somewhat organized chaos in house that he will be sharing with the said Asgardians. Phil watches as the genius straightens himself and then it's all business.

He walks around directing people and their families to different rooms, he clears old rooms and fills the empty ones. 

Once Tony sees Loki among the people he stops for a moment. Flash of red passes his eyes but he moves along. So Loki is alive again. Cool. As long as Thor keeps him in check and no more taking over the world by this guy Tony was fine. Thor says Loki is good. Not that the guy's word has much meaning at the moment Tony accepted it for now. If Rogers can turn into a terrorist anything can happen.

After everything was settled down Tony sits Thor down and presents him the Accords. 

"Read it through. If there is something you don't get. Mark it and ask me. If you don't like something, again mark it and I'll see it gets handled and of others agree to change it. It is not finished so changes can be made.  
If you want to continue being an Avenger you have to sign it. If you don't you will have to retire"

They talk about what Thor plans to do with his people. (Which he doesn't know yet.). 

They agree on payment. The Asgardians have to learn to manage on earth and they will be taught. They will take care of some of the chores around the compound and will have to stay inside the grounds for now.

Thor agrees to meet the council about the Thanos threat.

He negotiates with Thor like the ultimate businessman he is. He doesn't play friendly like they use to. He plays the professional. The one who all of the world businessmen have learned to fear and respect. The one who shakes the right hands dances the old song and makes it his own, the one who plays the game and wins every single time.

The one Tony Stark. 

Genius

Billionaire

Ex-playboy

Philanthropist

Mutant

Avenger

No more Mr.Pushover. This was his dance and his song. 

And Thor plays along. He watches in fascination and worry how the man before him has changed. These new powers are interesting and slightly worrying. The red and blue are slightly visible in Anthony's eyes. Only them showing how guarded the man was.

Wised up and understanding that he was standing on very thin ice. And if that ice breaks from under him it would be very cold water where he will be sinking. And he would be bringing his people with him.

He needed to get this man's trust back. Not only for his people but for himself. It was selfish but Thor did miss his shield brother who used to listen to his tales. He wanted him back. And by the color of his friend's eyes, it would take some time. That was alright. He waited for Loki he was willing to wait for Tony too.

✿✿✿

Phil knew it was coming. Oh, he knew. And still, he was not ready for it. He was just getting himself some coffee and there he was. Suddenly cornered alone in the kitchen with Nick Fury. Oh, he was so dead.

He stands straight looking at his boss in the eye. 

"Sir"

"Phil" Nick answers not letting away any emotions.

"Is there something you need sir?"

"As a matter of fact yes. It has come to my attention how close you and Tony seem to be getting. Now what I need to know is what exactly are your intentions with my Godson?"

There it was.

"I was hoping to ask you if I could court him, sir," Phil said bluntly. He kept straight when every fiber in his being was screaming for him to run.

Nick moved slowly closer. Once they were completely face to face he extends his hand for Phil.

"You are a good man Phil. I like you" he says slowly.

"Thank you, sir"

"... but if you hurt him I will promise you. I have connections. I will make you regret you were even born. You will beg death and I will not grant it. And nobody would ever find your body or what is left of it after I am done with you. Do you understand?" 

"Yes sir"

With that Nick nods and leaves.

Phil sags against the wall. One down but so many to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is short sorry. I had a parkour competition yesterday and I managed to twist my ankle so... Now I have crutches and ankle support. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	15. Clint has a question

Wakanda

"Guys come quick something's happening!"

The team rogue quickly ran to their Wakanda living room to Sam who was looking at the TV with huge eyes. They all turned to look at what had Sam so shocked.

There on the TV played the news. And oh there were familiar people on it.

"_Today at 1 PM Thor Odinson and Doctor Bruce Banner also known as The Hulk sign the currently still underworks Accords in front of the people. People ask what do they think about the 'Civil War' that broke their team? To this time they have refused to give a comment to any questions asked"_

What?

The ExVengers stare in shock. Thor and Bruce were back and they signed?

Steve signs in resignation. Bruce was understandable he had always liked Tony it must have been hard to convince the man but with Ross in-game, Steve had been sure he would be on his side. Thor though? He was an alien and a bit naive. Tony must have lied to him to get hin on his side. 

"Fuck" Sam cursed silently. There was no way they could escape if they ever encountered the current team.

Wanda stares in anger as Stark walks up to the stage and shakes hands with Thor and Bruce. Clint was standing at the side with the rest of the team. It wasn't fair.

"IT ISN'T FAIR" She shouts in anger. She had been in a bad mood since Clint left. How can Stark do this? All that has happened should have left him with nothing but Stark just keeps coming up. She was seething. Her hands and eyes turned red with her magic as she sends all her hate towards that bastard in hatred. She relishes the pain see feels coming back at her.

✿✿✿

Compound

They were sitting on the couch watching the news.

"We should probably do an interview soon. Answer some questions. It would appease the public" Tony thinks out loud.

"That would probably be for the best" Nick agrees next to him. Tony was currently leaning against his honey bear bro aka Rhodey. The man who was currently working as a pillow didn't mind. He had missed this.

Cuddling with Tony was completely familiar from back in the MIT days and quite relaxing too. The smaller man was like a small cute kitten.

Phil was trying not to feel jealous when he watches Tony snuggle into Rhodey's side.

"You gonna introduce your powers to the public too?" Clint asks curiously from where he is perched. "What can you do anyway?"

Thor, Bruce, and Loki look up at that from where they were sitting. They had been curious about that too.

"Well, when I use extremes my eyes turn this fire red and I can heal but quicker than normal people. When I use my own mutant powers my eyes turn to this super cool electric blue and I can control electricity and energy. Can't control it very well though. The Prof said we will be starting training soon" Tony lists off.

"You used extremes on yourself? What have you done? And mutant??" Bruce speaks in horror for the first time since his little scene. 

"I did what I had to to survive. And yes mutant. Got a problem?" Tony asks with a cold and controlled voice.

"No of course not I was just surprised" Bruce mumbles off. Loki and Thor look at Tony in interest but keep their mouths shut.

Clint frowns.   
"But what about when your eyes turn scarlet red? Like Wanda. I saw them when I came to apologize. I assumed those we're part of those new powers of yours?"

The room seems to freeze at that.

"WHAT?" Rhode shouts and almost throws Tony as he turns to take him in his lap and look him in the eyes. Searching for any traces of that bitch. Tony and Clint yelp in surprise.

"Rhodes. Honey bear, the light of my life, platypus I'm fine calm down!"Tony tries

" What? What's happening?" Clint asks in worry.

"I thought the professor fixed it. Why didn't you say anything Tones?!" Rhodes asks in concern. 

"I kinda forgot?" Tony mumbles. "And it is only a temporary help, remember? It would hold for a moment but I guess I was stressed and it gave for a moment or maybe if she tries really hard..." Tony thinks out loud.

"I'm confused?" Clint comments watching the exchange.

"Ay," Thor nods.

Phil starts to explain the events to the people in the room when suddenly Tony cries out.

They all turn to look at him in alarm. His eyes had turned to that scarlet red Clint told about and what haunted his eyes when he woke up. There were blue trying to battle it.

"Tones?!" Rhodes asks in concern.

"She's mad, she's mad, she trying to break in, oh shit, fuck it hurts Rhodey, make it stop" Tony was desperately clawing at Rhodey in pain. Tears started to run down his face. Voices started again in his head his gaze far away.

Rhodes quickly drew him into a hug hiding Tony's face into his chest. And rocking them.  
The lights started to flicker above them.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. You're safe. It's alright Tones just breath" he mumbles into his little brother's hair. Tony whines a little in pain. Nick put his hand in the boy's back.

Loki gets up slowly looking worried this human had always intrigued him. He wanted to try to get some form of friendship between them. Helping would probably help that. 

Rhodes looks up at him in distrust as he approaches. He holds his arms up in surrender and says calmly.

"I may be able to help him"

Rhodes stares but nods after a moment.

Loki sets his hand on top of Stark's head and closes his eyes. He can feel the witch's powers there. Firmly pulling at Stark  
He sees the small barriers that were bending under the destructive force and the blue trying to fight it off. He quickly adds some of his own and trie to push the worst off.

Once he is satisfied he opens his eyes Stark was numbered against his brother. Still whining and keeping his eyes closed but much calmer.

Rhodes mouths him thank you to which he nods.

✿✿✿

Wanda screams in anger in Wakanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: IM LATE! I'M SORRYYYYY. 
> 
> I've become obsessed with Hamilton omg. I've written a lot of fics about it lately.  
Now here I keep writing Philip instead of Phil and Alex instead of Tony. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a like and comment what you thought. That woud be appreciated. 
> 
> The amount of kudos and Bookmarks surprised me so much.
> 
> All I can say is Thank you so much!


	16. Best way to mans good side is taking out the enemy

Wakanda

"Wanda! What's going on? Calm down!"Steve was by her side in an instant but Sam and Scott move away.

"STARK" She screams out. Anger was burning in her veins. Her magic wild like her feeling. Red mist surrounding the whole room picking up anything it touches. Which was everything really.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! HE ALWAYS GETS UP. HIS LIKE AN ANNOYING WEED THAT WON'T DIE!"

The items in the room started to spin and break.

"WANDA STOP!" Steve tries but it does nothing.

"AND NOW HE HAS GOTTEN EVEN MORE ALLIES AND DONE SOMETHING TO HIS MIND I WILL DESTROY HIM! HE IS A MURDERER! HE DOESN'T DESERVE HAPPINESS!"

Steve watched as Wanda destroyed the room. Trying to dodge out of the way when a chair flew right at him. She was out of control damn you, Tony, what have you done. Suddenly she cries out in pain and seizes. Everything freezes and drops her included. Steve cautiously moves next to her.

"Wha-"

"She's just stunned" A familiar female voice calls out by the door.

"NAT!"

"Hey, Steve..." Nat said smiling. She looked tired and bit dirty but other than that she was okay. Steve went and embraced her.

Their reunion didn't last very long because The Dora milaje who had been waiting for Shuri's permission to enter walked in. After them came T'challa. His eyes went from Wanda to Sam to Steve and Nat.

"What has happened here?" He asked knowing full well what has happened thanks to Shuri but wanting to know none the less what the Captain would say.

"Wanda saw the news about Thor and Bruce and she lost control" Steve explained.

"She saw the news and decided to as one would say trash this room we have so nicely let you occupy?" The king repeats.

Steve sighs and nods. 

"But it is not her fault. She is still so young she doesn't yet understand her powers! " Steve reasons.

The Guards nor the king looked very impressed. 

"If she cannot control her powers yet than what is she doing in the field? Is that not dangerous?" One of the guards asks curiously. 

"She is learning" Steve defends. "And she is not dangerous she is just a kid who needs help" 

"Right... " The other guard looks at Steve now like one would look at a child.

T'challa just sighs. "Captain I have let you into my country with a knowledge of how risky it would be but I cannot let you stay after this. I have said it before I will put my people before you. My people are not safe when you are here, this stunt only proving it and thus I have to ask you to leave"

Steve looks stunned. "But- what about Bucky?" T'challa just holds up a hand. 

"Sergeant Barnes will be treated here and kept safe do not worry" 

Steve's mouth closes and he nods. 

"I understand we will go and pack up" Sam and Scott look at him weirdly but follow orders anyway. 

Steve moves next to Wanda only for her to suddenly cry out. 

-ω-

It was sudden. She was angry and suddenly she felt a sting at her back and then she was plunged into darkness. 

The darkness didn't last for long because then there was a tall, quite handsome man standing in front of her. 

It was the same presence he felt when she attacked Stark. 

"Hello Child" 

"Who are you?" She asked forcefully trying to draw her powers out. But instead of getting the familiar mist to surface nothing happened. 

She tries again. Nothing... 

"What have you done to me?" 

"I bound your powers child. You see you have been bothering an acquaintance of mine and I Loki the God of Mischief am trying to get on his good side and I think this is a very good way to start" The man answers with a smirk. 

"You can't do that!" she shouts in anger. 

"Oh but I can!" and then the man was gone. 

Then suddenly there was green smoke around her mixed with blue lightning and she was being surrounded. 

"No no no nonono" 

The moment it touched her she felt like she was on fire. She wanted to scream but no sound came out. The red mist was being drawn out of her the green and blue surrounding it. It suppressed it into a small ball and then created a metallic band and pushed it on. The band then moved to her wrist merging with her hand. She closes her eyes in pain and when it finally stops there are green and blue markings around her wrist looking like the band that the smoke created. In the middle, there was a red ball. 

Her powers were now locked inside the tattoo marking the spot. 

-ω-

Compound

It turns out that after these annoying little temper tantrums from Wanda. Tony will have a massive migraine. A magical in and since no painkiller seems to be helping. 

This is Tony was now curled up against Phil in a dark room on his bed. Trying to not accidentally set things on fire. Damn it, it hurt so much. 

Phil was rubbing silently his back. 

"Loki what are you doing?" The agent asks sensing the said man in the room. 

"I. Am taking care of the little witch. But o do that I needed to be closer to Stark. She shouldn't bother you anymore" The god explains as he steps out of the shadows. 

Phil eyes him critically before he nods. "Thank you" 

Loki just nods and looks down at Stark. 

The man was full of surprises and Loki loved Puzzles. 

Then Rhodey walked in. He looked at Loki then Phil and then his Brother. His eyes narrowing at Phil promising a talk before he sits next to Tony. 

The smaller man immediately cuddles closer to him seeking comfort from his big brother. 

Tony moans in pain and then asks.

"How has this become our life?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on what you thought and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Send me prompts in Tumblr: Pinxku22


	17. Training

The day of the training was certanly...interesting.

Charles had brought his own team to the compound and their presense seemed to lift the spirits around alittle.

Hank a blue furred gorila??? And Tony seemed to click instantly and the blue man was highly intriegued by FRIDAY. The others... Not so much.

The moment they walked in Friday decided to say hi. This in turn got a very intereating reaction from all. Mostly a highpitched screech from nightcrawler, a thunderstrom from Ororo, Scott was ready to lazer a wall with his EYES. Jean went ready to fight. Logan and The professor stayed calm but looked around since they had heard her before.

Tony couldn't help but smirk. His baby girl was growing up and becoming very cheeky. His smirk died down alittle when he remebered how his orginal team reacted very simularily when they first met Jarvis.

God he misses Jarvis.

They soon moved to the battle room. Well it was a kinda like a gym but it held much better against, fire and exlosions.

Hank and Charles watched and observed while Ororo was the one teaching him since she had her thunder it would come close to his energy powers.

They started first to see what he could do without the suits or powers. So hand to hand. Tony was pretty good. He had been sparring with his old team mates back in the day and Howard had made him take self defence classes from aunty Peggy after he was kidnapped the 6th time. Well more like Aunty Peggy had made Howard let her give Tony self defence classes. So yes he was good at hand to hand but trying to spar with Logan was absolutely cheating without his armor and powers. Good thing that came after he had had rounds with Jean.

Phil might or might not have been unshamefully staring at him. Look at those muscles damn it. 

Rhoedy seemed to be enjoying his pain when he got his ass kicked few times but all and all he did good. 

Clint was watching in awe and mildly remebering how it felt to be hit by one of those blasts. Ouch. 

Next up was the actual mutant power testing where he showed what he could do. It was awesome mostly his powers were still bit untrained so he couldn't quite mold it correctly yet. It was more like a huge plast of energy. Now if he could mold it maybe to work like his repulsors? That would work. He could also get some thunder to go and tap into the electricity around the house. 

In his mind he was already doing calculations and ideas. Nobody ever said he wasn't a fast thinker.

Lastly for the day was try to control his energy. This had a lot of lightpulps included. He had to channel his energy in it with out exploding it but make it light up. 

He destroyed a few but quickly got a hold of it. The then moved the pulp so now he wasn't touching it while doing so. This was harder since he really had to figure out how to send electricity in it not at it. but he somewhat figured it out after few hours. 

By the end he was drained. Who knew channeling electricity and energy could be so hard. 

Charles clapped his hand once and announced happily. 

"That was very good. We did alot of progress today. I honestly thought it would take longer. Tony I recommend you take a nap and eat something" 

Tony merely nods and gets up feeling bit whoozy but Phil of course is there to steady him 

They start to walk to the showers. Rhodey's and Phil's eyes meet on the way out. Rhoedy just raises an eye brow and gives him a look of I know exactly what you are doing. Oh o.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow A chapters finally after forever. I'm sorry it took so long. But I'm back. The uploads might be bit irregular but I try. 
> 
> Thank you for reading leave a comment and kudos those make me happy! 
> 
> Leave a prompt to Tumblr or come say hi! @pinxku22


	18. More talks and unexpected visitors

Phil knew it would come and so didn't even try to hide from it. He doubted that Rhodey would appreciate his little brother's possible new partner being a coward.

And it really didn't take long before he was cornered by the said man in the kitchen.

"Sooooo..." Rhodey drawled behind him when he steps in the room. He was leaning against the wall his hands crossed before in front of him. 

Phil immediately straightens his spine but calmly turns our to face this new challenge. 

Calm down Phil, calm down! You have faced worse than this. You have been brought back from death and faced this talk with Fury. He berated himself silently in his mind.

Cause it was not fine. It was not like the talk with Fury. This was Rhodey Tony's big Brother in all but blood. Because if Fury didn't like him Tony would not care enough to listen even if it was his godfather. 

But if Rhodey didn't like him his chances with Tony would be non-existent. 

Not helping brain! Calm down!

Rhodey, not aware of Phils growing panic or aware and just not caring, keeps staring at his soul. 

"So..." he continues again. "I have noticed you're closeness with Tony. And I would like to know just what are your intentions with my brother?" 

"I was hoping to ask you if I could court him, sir," Phil answers like before.

Rhodey nods his eyes boring into him harder.

"You're a good man Phil. And Tony likes you. But he has been hurt a lot lately and over time. Your "Death" was one of those things" Rhodey explains evenly while quoting his death with his fingers.

Philip just gulps and nods but wasn't granted a chance to speak before the man was continuing.

"He was a mess after that. Kept blaming himself. So if and I mean IF I let you date him I expect you not to go faking your death or hurt him any other way if you can help it. And you will make sure you have done anything you can to help it" He glares down at him sternly at that. "Understood?"

"Understood" he nods earnestly.

"Good..." Rhodey says with a smile and moves to leave but is stopped by a confused voice behind him.

"Wait that's it?" Phil asks wide-eyed.

Rhodey just raises his eyebrow at him.

"I mean no threats nothing?"

Rhodey just chuckles at him.

"Tony is a big boy Phil. I don't own him but I will protect him if I can and I can see you would too. We both know if I told him that he shouldn't see you he would stay away. But I won't. You aren't after his money or fame or to hurt him so I'll let you stay" the unspoken 'for now' hanging in the air. 

"Besides if you break his heart he would be the one to destroy you. I'll be taking the leftovers. And I will take them" Rhodey smirks at him evilly. 

Phil gulps down and nods at the true statement. 

Rhodey's smile softens and he pats Phil on the back." Take good care of him. I'm trusting you here. Don't break it" 

Just then Tony walks in completely unaware of what was happening there. 

"Am I interrupting?" he asks as he walks overlooking between the two men.

"Not at all Tones. Just having a chat with Phil. It's been a while since we have seen each other" Rhodey answers happily like he just didn't give a shovel talk to a highly dangerous agent. 

"Oh! Right! We should do that too! I'm curious what super secret Agent stuff you have been up to since it never showed up on the scans."

"Not that I have been scanning shield activity" he adds innocently. 

"Uh-huh..." Phil hums. Not buying it. 

Rhodey snorts. "Well-" his retort was cut off by Friday. 

"Boss! The rogue Avengers are approaching the zzzzz" she abruptly quiets. 

"Friday? Baby Girls what's wrong?" Tony shouts in worry and his suit flies to him as they run. 

He was still a bit exhausted by the training but he taps into the compounds system and pokes around moving towards The part that starts Friday. 

His anger flares as he sees the dampener there. Blocking his baby. He sends a powerful energy pulse towards it breaking it in an instant. 

He remembers. He gave those to Natasha. His eyes flared with red and blue as he zooms ahead to the point Friday had noticed them. 

-ω-

"I don't think this is a good idea man" Sam whispers as they approach the compound. 

Natasha had just done something to the AI Friday. And Sam didn't know Stark that well but he knew that the man was very protective of his robot kids and Rhodey bear.

Now Sam had already hurt Rhodey. So going in damaging his youngest was probably the best way to anger him instead of having a nice calm conversation. 

"Shut up Sam if we don't do this Friday will warn Tony about us coming and we won't even get a chance to talk to him" 

"Yeah but-"

"Now what do we have here?" a dangerous voice asks behind them. Making Sam freeze. He knew they were screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: oh damn me. I'm late once again but at least not much.
> 
> Did you like the shovel talk with Rhodey bear? 
> 
> Is everyone okay? This corona thing us really getting out of hand. Our school just closed and we are doing studying at home so that's something.
> 
> I don't mind much though we had to cancel some future plans I would have liked.
> 
> Anyways stay safe, wash ur hands and thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments and maybe a prompt in Tumblr @Pinxku22 
> 
> I also made this new Hamilton animatic so if u wanna check it out!  
https://youtu.be/zyKLZdoab8o


	19. Confrontation

"It's the little band of rogues! Got bored of Wakandan sun already?"

Sam swore silently in his mind. He should have known this would happen. The best option would be to stand down and surrender. This was Starks turf and fighting would only make the consequences worst.

Steve would want to fight. He was always saying he could do this all day. But they couldn't. 

Not only would they most likely lose, but they were also probably outnumbered. Sam couldn't see anyone else at the moment but he knew that Stark was a clever man.

He would have called backup the moment his baby girl shutdown. Not to mention that FRIDAY was very advanced and had warned Stark since the man was already here.

AND on top of that. Stark was powerful. Always evolving and advancing. Last time he had probably gone easy on them. But this time he was protective, hurt and betrayed.  
This time it was time for Sam to really think. To choose.

Sam slowly turns around to face the billionaire. The man was hovering over them his other hand-stretched out. His signature pose. The suit he wore was older than the last mark. Maybe a number or two. Tony hadn't really had the time to make a new one with all the hassle, but he was feeling more confident with his new powers and the fact Wanda was out of this game.

Sam was about to say something. Maybe try to peace the man when Scott opens his mouth.

"Listen man... I don't want trouble. I mean- I don't want more trouble. I really just want to see my daughter. This was all a mistake" he stood there his hands up. A universal sign of surrender.

Tony stares at him for a moment.

"Look at that the little man has brains after all" he pauses listening "Also Hope sais you are an idiot"

Scott just sighs but nods.

"Scott what are you doing?" Rogers stage whispers.

"Sorry Cap but I have to think about my daughter. Clint got redemption. Maybe I will too?" The last part was directed at Tony.

Tony nods. "It will be negotiated with the rest of the council. And you did destroy a plane so you have to pay for that. But since you so nicely surrendered willingly I'm confident I can negotiate you a house arrest like for Clint"

Scotts sighs in relief. Wanda and Steve were giving him betrayed looks. While Sam looked conflicted. Natasha had yet to return but she was there. Somewhere.

"Tony we need to talk" Steve tries his posture relaxed but ready to go at any moment.

"Well, I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now and this won't get ugly. See I've had a really bad month and I don't appreciate you all daring to come here and hurting FRIDAY" his voice was cold and turned into a growl in the end.

Sam knew it was a bad idea to touch the AI.

"It's just a robot Stark get over it, one less of your murder bots the better" Wanda sniped.

Abort! Abort!!! Screamed in Sams' mind. That was probably one of the worst moves that could have been made. 

"I agree with Scott. This was a mistake. I surrender too" Sam quickly injects. He didn't want to be here when Stark blows up. And this all was a mistake. He didn't agree with the accords but everything that has happened. Rhodey... Everything. Just a big mistake.

"SAM!" Rogers shouts surprised. Now it really was just him, Wanda with no powers and Natasha. He had to do something. He couldn't let Tony do this.

Tony himself was fuming. He retracted his helmet and only managed to nod at Sam. His eyes didn't leave Wanda. How dare she?

Then Vision was there. Next to Tony with Handcuffs. Sam and Scott went willingly to him but Steve and Wanda stood their ground.

"Tony you can't do this!" He shouted suddenly angry. Tony couldn't do this! They were in the right! The government couldn't be trusted! And Tony was just being their attack dog.

Suddenly widow bites flew in. Hitting Tony straight to his neck and the weak point behind his shoulder blate. His suit stuttered and he fell limp as he fell to the ground and seized.

Steve froze for a moment. He didn't want to hurt Tony again. He just wanted him to see.  
Then Wanda was there pulling him. This was their chance to run. Clearly Tony wasn't ready to listen.

Tony cried out in pain.  
His mind felt scrambled and his heart stuttered at the electric shock he was given. It took him a moment to absorb that electricity. Damn that hurt.

Vision was there kneeling before him. Worried. Tony took off the suit. The electricity coursing through it was ganging up with the one on his neck. His eyes flashed between red and blue as they tried to stabilize him.

"I'm okay kid... Ugh ow"

"They have apprehended Ms.Romanow" Vision stated what he heard through his own com since Tony's was now fried.

Tony sees Steve and Wanda running away. His eyes turn red.

"Oh no you don't"

He sets his hand on the ground. Fire spread from his hands snaking on the ground and circling the land. Trapping the two.

Rogers looks spooked. How did Tony do that? Another dangerous experiment he didn't tell them about? 

Wanda felt rage. How can Stark have powers like these when hers are taken. It wasn't fair!

Tony's eyes blaze. He knew the others had joined them. Their expressions are full of wonder. 

He saw fear and awe in Wilsons and Lang's eyes. He was intimidating with red eyes standing tall and fire all around.

The fire slowly started to move in forcing Steve and Wanda to move back. 

"Tony what have you done to yourself?" A voice asks behind Tony. Natasha was dragged closer by Fury. Her expression was blank but her eyes conveyed the surprise. Fury didn't look phased at all. He always knew Tony was powerful with or without his powers.

"Oh this? This is a little fix up I had to resort to after my friendly encounter with Rogers and Barnes after they left me to die"

Steve flinched at that. 

"You used Extremis?! Tony that's so dangerous. To yourself and to others what were you thinking?"

"It's modified extremis. It's under control and my own mutated powers balance it" Tony assures her. He felt sad how easily she think about him like that. They use to be closer than that 

"What happened Nat? We used to be close and suddenly all I have is an ego problem and need to watch my own back with you"

"I- I don't know"

Vision moved to closer to Steve and Wanda since Sam and Scott were clearly not going anywhere.

Steve was not giving up. Stubborn as ever. He couldn't get caught. Bucky still needed him. What would happen to him if he wasn't there when he wakes up?

When Vision moves to take him he prepares to fight. He didn't have a shield anymore so he had to use fists. He didn't get even one punch when a jolt of electricity hits him. Sending him down. Tony didn't look impressed at all.

"Wasn't hurting one of my kids enough for you?" he growled. He was angry. The betrayal still stung and protective anger courses through him.

The Rogues were finally taken but the fire still roared like the anger in Tony. The powers were emotionally connected after all. 

"Tony?" Phil asks behind him. He was worried. This was taking a lot of energy out of the genius. And even with the extra juice, Tony got from the bites he shouldn't be burning himself out yet.

"Tony it's over you can stop now" 

"I don't think I can right now" Tony admits. 

"Yeah you can. Breath Tony. Listen to my voice" Phil spoke gently. Moving closer until he could wrap his hands around Tony.

"It's okay. It's over" 

Tony did as instructed. Phils embrace helped to ground him. Slowly the fire drew back. The ground didn't look affected at all.

Oh the times when things still made sense...

They looked at each other. Tony's eyes turned from bright red back to those beautiful brown eyes. And Phil couldn't resist. It was now or never. He leaned in...

And they kissed.

It was everything Phil could have wanted. Slow and amazing. Tony kissed right back.

Their moment was broken by Clint whistling.

"About time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> We are nearing the end.   
I don't know how I feel. I wanted to get this to end soon but not too rushed.
> 
> Phil and Tony kissed finally. Clint doesn't know when to shut up xD
> 
> U have thrown the Neutrality out of the window and into a ditch.
> 
> I don't hate anyone except maybe Wanda. I will just never like her. But the rest just made a lot of bad decisions.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Almost 20 chapters now. Thank you for everyone who has stuck around. And left kudos and comments. Those are appreciated so please keep doing that.
> 
> Come say hi in Tumblr @Pinxku22
> 
> And Stay Safe!


	20. Epilogue

The next weeks were a pain in the ass for Tony.

Barnes was simple. Tony held no hard feeling towards this man and made sure he helped best he could but if possible would rather not be in the same room with him while he still griefs over these new events.

Sam and Scott were fairly easy to deal with.

Sam had already been dishonorably discharged from the army and since without his wings he was not much of a threat. The wings belonged to SI anyways and were rightfully returned to them. Tony was never one to waste good and Sam's expertise with his old job would be possibly useful but it was up to the shared vote from the Avengers, the council and evaluation that would judge if he would ever be flying again.

Tony did his best to keep his promise and since Sam had surrendered Sam too got himself into house arrest since he didn't do that much damage and would have to pay up. 

Scott had been a different matter. Unlike Sam Scott already had a record of criminal activity and had already stolen once from them. Now personally Tony didn't have much of a problem with Scott.

Back then Tony had not been pleased when the man had gone and stolen from him but had let it go after Hope had explained it to him. The girl gladly had a more open mind than his father. They did have a rather interesting conversation since Tony still would not tolerate someone taking his tech behind his back.

But no he did not have much of a problem with Scott.

Now Pepper and Rhodey did not share this sentiment since this little man had wormed his way into the suit could have done some serious damage to Tony. Which just was not acceptable. 

So with house arrest and a huge bill of all the damage done to the airport mainly, the god damned plane came with another bill from SI. Tony didn't need more money but let his two protective friends have revenge for him. He would have done the say. And hey! More money for charity.

Now rest of their rogues were the actual pain.

With Natasha and Wanda came the problem of nationality. They both had committed a big crime against their own countries.

Wanda was not much of a threat with her powers bound but after a long and hard debate what to do with her it was decided that she would be learning at Xavier's.

Maybe some learning and counseling she could be given some of her powers. Though with her mindset it was highly unlikely. She also has to pay for all the damage done on her part.

It would have been just fine like that except an itsy bitsy tiny thing.

Tony holds a grudge.

He doesn't do that easily. Money was never a problem but there were two things you should not touch.

His tech and his family.

She had hurt Vision. Maybe not physically done damage but his feelings at least.

Nobody touches his family and gets away with it. 

So along the bill from the damage came a bill from SI for the destruction of property and assault from Vision.

With Natasha, the problem was that she had signed the Accords. And now she had gone and hurt Friday who thankfully was okay but she tried anyway and that was enough for Tony.

She got jail time in Russia for her crimes and jail where she can not escape from. It was made sure by Nick. He personally was not happy with the attack on his Godson.

Steve was a problem. There was absolutely no way he would walk. With all the hassle and the videos, the people were out for blood. The man had screwed up royally and where Tony could almost understand the reasons he had no sympathy for this man anymore.

The thing was nobody really wanted to deal with Rogers. Tony didn't want him anywhere near his home and family. The raft was something Tony was adamant to get rid of. They needed prisons for the enchanted but that was just wrong.

In the end, they settled for 30 years in prison. And a nice big sum of money for the damage. This man had created so much trouble he did not get house arrest.

Next up was Wakanda. This was something that nobody really wanted to touch. They had paid for their part in all this and with the grief of losing their king got some sympathy.

Big thing was that they signed the Accords

And then they harbored and criminals and nobody really knows what to do with that.

They managed to make a deal with the kingdom in the end and not to start a war of which everyone was extremely happy. Still, the relationship between the outside world and Wakanda did get more strained than what it was before.

Now there was the Thanos problem. And-

"Tony I swear I can hear you think" Phil snaps Tony's train of thought. Sitting down next to him and kissing him.

Phil had been Tony's saving grace. He had been the solid rock behind him with every decision. It had somehow surprised Tony how easily Rhodey and Nick had accepted their relationship but he was sure there had been few shovel talks at some point.

Rhodey always tended to do those despite Tony's protests.

Clint had done a weird nonverbal shovel talk to him but Tony was pretty sure he understood.

"There is still so much to do. Thanos is coming" he sighs feeling bone-deep exhaustion. Sometimes he wonders what it's like to have a normal life.

"And we have time Tones. Well train and plan for it as you planned from the beginning. You are already getting a great grip on your powers, we are already searching for new people and we'll figure something out" Phil soothes him.

Tony snuggles closer to his boyfriend. Despite the oncoming threat, he felt like he was finally safe.

Phil was usually right anyway. They'll figure something out. They always do.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: It's the end! Was that okay?
> 
> I honestly did not know what to do with Natasha and Steve. And I realized just how easy I let Clint off but eh.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND STICKING AROUND! 
> 
> The amount of kudos and bookmarks and feedback had blown me away and I am very thankful for all of you!
> 
> THANK. YOU!
> 
> I honestly felt mildly bad for doing this since I really do like them (Except Wanda). And I know the toxicity between the teams has driven away a lot of people. I don't like that. So please even if you have your own opinions don't think it is the only right one and start fighting over it. Everyone has a right for their own opinions and tbh both sides made mistakes. There are no winners at war.
> 
> That's all.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those are appropriated. Come say hi on Tumblr @Pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
